headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
C2-R4
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel characters | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = Droid | gender = Male | base of operations = Mos Eisley, Tatooine | associations = | known relatives = | status = Active | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina | final appearance = | actor = }} C2-R4 is a fictional robot featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It appeared in the 1995 short story "Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale", which was written by David Bischoff and appeared in the anthology novel Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina, published by Bantam Spectra in August, 1995. Biography C2-R4 was a multi-purpose droid built by Squibs as a failed project. The barman Wuher found one such droid in a Mos Eisley alley. The droid was previously owned by some Jawas who intended to use him for spare parts, but he was able to escape due to a faulty restraining bolt. He begged Wuher for help, however was abandoned because of Wuher's intense dislike for droids. One of the Jawas who previously owned C2-R4 later found and re-claimed him; but once again escaped when Wuher, after a realization and change of heart drove the Jawa away and claimed C2-R4 for himself. The droid later helped to create Wuher's perfect liqueur, notably after the novice bounty hunter Greedo was fatally blasted by Han Solo, and Wuher converted C2-R4 into a makeshift distillery. He then fed the stiffening corpse of the unlucky Rodian into the droid's shredder, piece by piece. Allegedly, the resulting cocktail was exquisite, at least to Hutt tastes. Some months after Wuher and C2-R4 had started making specialty drinks, bandits broke into Wuher's hovel and devastated the place. They also stole Ceetoo's special mixology circuit board (which Wuher had taken out to clean), assuming that it was an important piece of data for the bartender. Wuher hired a spacer to track down and take care of the bandits, while he tried to find the pieces to put C2-R4 back together. Star Wars Galaxies - Tatooine terminal mission "Wuher's Droid Dilemma" C2-R4 was a jumble of mixed-up droid parts. He had the body of an R2 unit, a number of bulbs and appendages (such as whip-like extensors) on his sides, and an opening in the middle of its face with a grill and seemingly, a set of sharp teeth. The droid had many capabilities including catalytic fuel conversion, enzymatic composition breakdown, bacterial composting acceleration, and chemical diagnostic programming as well as meal preparation, toaster oven, bang-corn air-popper, and blender. C2-R4 also had the programming of a protocol unit enabling him to speak in Basic instead of Binary. Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki. C2-R4; Overview. Notes & Trivia * * C2-R4 is part of the original Expanded Universe and is no longer recognized in canon continuity. * In canon continuity, the C2-series of droid were actually astromech droids, such as C2-B5, who made a brief appearance in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Appearances * Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina :* Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale See also External Links * References